Air-actuated disc brakes, for use on heavy vehicles such as trucks and buses, have an actuation mechanism that is configured to actuate the brake and move brake pads closer to a rotor to slow the vehicle. Typically, the majority of the actuation mechanism is located within a cavity formed in a housing of a brake caliper.
Advancements in technology have resulted in more effective and reliable brake arrangements. However, these advancements have often resulted in difficulties arising during assembly of the brake.
It would be desirable to provide a disc brake that can improve the assembly process, to make the assembly process more efficient, and reduce manufacturing costs.